Not Sokar Again!
by Fiera Sabre
Summary: Daniel finally realizes how much Vala means to him...Is it too late this time around? OneshotDrabbleVignette. DV shippy, ends in fluff!


**Not Sokar—Again!**

**By Fiera Sabre**

All five members of SG-1 sat on the floor of a grungy cell that strongly resembled the one on Sokar. Apparently there was still one Goa'uld out there that wanted to tortue them. And tortured they were. They'd all been through the usual run with Goa'uld fire sticks and that blood of Sokar stuff, but now they'd been given an ultimatum. Give information, or one of them would die. It was also left up to them to decide who it would be. Daniel spoke up first.

"I'll do it gu-"

He was cut off by angry protests from all sides.

"Daniel you can't! No one can read Ancient like you! Cam, you can't, you're the leader. Teal'c, you're too valuable a warrior. Vala-"

Sam was cut off as Vala interrupted.

"I'll do it. I'm the least valuable to the team overall, don't bother saying anything Sam, you know you're more important than me."

There was a moment of silence and Daniel took the chance to jump in.

"I have a valid point to make for me—and don't." He held up a finger to stall them.

"Out of all of us, I've had the most experience with death. When you consider the number of times I've died and come back without the aid of a sarcophagus, there's a decent chance I'll make it back. Even if I don't, there's still a better chance at ascension for me than for any of you. I'm doing this and that's final."

Daniel leaned back against the wall and hugged himself. He'd gone cold inside when Vala had nominated herself, and his mind staggered at even the concept of life without her, and knowing that it could've been him.

No one liked his proposition, but they realized that he was being stubborn and wouldn't move on this. And he had a point. The time for the guard to take him was fast approaching, and Vala felt sicker as time passed. Finally, she drew Daniel aside into a corner.

"Daniel," She whispered fervently, "I don't want you to do this. I-" Footsteps echoed down the passageway. "I love you!" She kissed him fiercely, and after a moment's pause, he returned the kiss with equal passion.

"I love you." Daniel whispered back, holding her tight in his arms.

Six Jaffa walked up to the front of the cell and wrenched it open. The leader started to speak, but Cam cut him off.

"We're not talkin'."

"Then one of you shall die."

Vala and Daniel released eachother at the same moment, but Vala made it to the Jaffa first.

"That would be me." She said coolly.

The Jaffa grabbed her arm and towed her out of the cell. The other Jaffa locked up and followed.

"Vala, no!" Daniel cried brokenly. He'd only just realized how much she meant to him, and now she was going to die. He let a grief stricken howl escape him; He couldn't go on like this.

"VALA!" Daniel cried as he shot up in bed, sweat beading his skin as it had in the dream. He looked around his room, making sure it really had been just a dream, and nothing more. But if that were the case, why did her have to see Vala, now? He looked inside himself and found the simple-but-utterly-complicated answer. He loved her.

Daniel burst out of his room and ran towards Vala's quarters, ignoring the startled SF's that were patrolling the hallways. He knocked on her door urgently, willing her to wake up and answer it. After what seemed like an eternity, she did.

"Daniel? Wha-"

She was cut off as he swept her up in his arms and kissed her, trying to convey all his emotions through it. When they broke for air, Vala looked dazed.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, Daniel, but why the sudden change of heart?"

"It wasn't sudden."

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but-"

"I've loved you since _Prometheus_, Vala."

"Yes but,-What? You…You…" She trailed off, afraid that she'd misheard.

"I. Love. You. Vala." Daniel grinned at the expression on her face.

"You really mean it? You love me?" Tears were making her vision mist. No one had ever really, truly, loved her before. Something told her Daniel was different. She loved him!

"I love you too! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Vala threw her arms around Daniels neck and kissed him.

It was better than the dream.

_--Finis—_

A/N: This is probably really lame, but consider the fact that it was written in its entirety around one on the morning. I just really needed to write something short that ended in fluff, and out came this! Hope you enjoyed, **R&R!!**

--Fee


End file.
